megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Asteroid (Navi)
Asteroids are a type of NetNavi distributed by Slur.EXE to those with vulnerable minds, increasing their malicious intent and testing humanity’s will to be good for Duo.EXE. They act as the main threat throughout Rockman.EXE Stream. Overview Asteroids are bestowed onto those who have weak or malleable hearts by Slur, who distributes them to people to test if humanity is worthy of existing for Duo. The ones that are seen in the show often, but not always, take the form of Navis Netto Hikari, Enzan Ijuuin, Raika, and their friends have encountered before, though it has been mentioned that there are many more Asteroid invasions than the ones seen. They are stronger than the average NetNavi and are immune to elemental weaknesses . Asteroid operators are also given a Dimensional Chip that allows the Asteroid to materialize in the physical world for short periods of time. Some Asteroid operators banded together under Tesla Magnets to form the Neo WWW. Asteroid seem to have varying degrees of free will, as while many Navis seem to only be capable of doing exactly as the operator they were given to wished (albeit in an extreme manner), other Navis, such as FlashMan, VideoMan, DesertMan, BeastMan, and NapalmMan show they can act just like any other Navi and interact and bond with their operator, as well as carry out their plans without causing mass destruction. StoneMan also showed frustration while humorously trying to discern what his operator wished for. All the Asteroids are deleted by the end of the season except for Asteroid NapalmMan.EXE, who becomes Nenji Rokushakudama’s Navi. List of Asteroid Navis * Asteroid AirMan.EXE - He was given to an General Koudo from Creamland where he used its data to create an army of Asteroid AirMen. Deleted by KnightMan and C.F. SearchMan. * Asteroid BeastMan.EXE - He was given to Takeo Inukai. Deleted after disabling SciLab's dimensional generators. * Asteroid BombMan.EXE - He was given to an unnamed operator where he was used to attack several places and delete their data. Deleted by CF MegaMan. * Asteroid BowlMan.EXE - There were a lot of Asteroid BowlMen. * Asteroid BrightMan.EXE - He was given to a criminal named Ken where he was used to steal cars as a way to protect his girlfriend from a mob leader that he owes money to. Deleted by MegaMan with the help of Route. * Asteroid ColdMan.EXE - He was given to Ivan Chillski where he was used to steal all the NetNavis of the world. Deleted by CF ProtoMan. * Asteroid DesertMan.EXE - He was given to Noboru Sunayama. Deleted by CF Roll. * Asteroid DrillMan.EXE - He was given to Rat. Deleted by ProtoMan. * Asteroid FlashMan.EXE - He was given to Rei Saiko. Deleted by CF-MegaMan. * Asteroid GravityMan.EXE - He was given to Mac and Harry to do various gravity-related pranks. Deleted by Colonel. * Asteroid NapalmMan.EXE - Originally given to Domon Atsuki, but ended up in Nenji's custody. * Asteroid PlantMan.EXE - He was given to a boy named Mameo to get rid of the vegetables. Deleted by MegaMan and ProtoMan. * Asteroid StarMan.EXE - He was given to a fortune-teller named Romeda Andou in order to make her predictions come true. Deleted by CF Roll. * Asteroid StoneMan.EXE - He was given to a clumsy secretary named Yui Hazuki where everything she touches turns to stone. Deleted by MegaMan. * Asteroid SwordMan.EXE - He was given to a robber named Kawase. Deleted by CF ShadowMan. * Asteroid VideoMan.EXE - He was given to Viddy Narcy. Deleted by CF MegaMan. * Asteroid YamatoMan.EXE - He was given to Iriya to steal artifacts from museum collections. Deleted by CF MegaMan and CF SearchMan. Category:NetNavis Category:Rockman.EXE Stream characters Category:MegaMan NT Warrior pages